This invention relates to an optical glass which has optical constants of a refractive index (nd) of 1.88 or over and an Abbe number (xcexdd) within a range from 22 to 28 and is suitable for precision press molding.
A typical optical glass having a high refractive index is one which contains a large quantity of lead oxide. Since this type of optical glass is stable because of having high resistance to devitrification and has a low glass transition point (Tg), it has been used for precision press molding. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 1-308843 discloses an optical glass suited for precision press molding which comprises a large quantity of lead oxide.
Since, however, an environment in which precision press molding is performed is kept in a reducing atmosphere for preventing oxidization of the mold, reduced lead precipitates from the surface of a glass if the glass contains lead oxide and this precipitating lead is deposited on the surface of the mold with the result that difficulty arises in maintaining the precision surface of the mold. Further, lead oxide is detrimental to the environment and hence a lead-free optical glass has been desired for.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 52-45612 discloses an optical glass of a SiO2xe2x80x94Nb2O5xe2x80x94ROxe2x80x94R2O system which is free of lead oxide. The refractive index (nd) of this optical glass, however, is within a range from 1.61 to 1.80.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2000-16830 discloses an optical glass which does not contain lead oxide, has a refractive index (nd) of 1.7 or over and has a yield point of 580xc2x0 C. or below. In this publication, however, there is no disclosure of a specific example which has a refractive index (nd) of 1.88 or over.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art optical glasses and provide an optical glass suited for precision press molding which has a high refractive index (nd) of 1.88 or over and an Abbe number (xcexdd) within a range from 22 to 28 and also has a low glass transition point (Tg).
Laborious studies and experiments made by the inventors of the present invention for achieving the above described object of the invention have resulted in the finding, which has led to the present invention, that an optical glass having a glass transition point (Tg) within a range from 500xc2x0 C. to 580xc2x0 C. and a yield point (At) within a range from 550xc2x0 C. to 640xc2x0 C., being free of a substance which is detrimental to the environment, and has an excellent capability for precision press molding can be obtained in an optical glass having optical constants of a refractive index (nd) within a range from 1.88 to 1.95 and an Abbe number within a range from 22 to 28.
For achieving the object of the invention, there is provided an optical glass having a refractive index (nd) of 1.88 or over and an Abbe number (xcexdd) within a range from 22 to 28, comprising, in mass %,
and having a glass transition point (Tg) within a range from 500xc2x0 C. to 580xc2x0 C.
In one aspect of the invention, the optical glass has a yield point (At) within a range from 550xc2x0 C. to 640xc2x0 C.
The optical glass according to the invention has a refractive index (nd) of 1.88 or over and an Abbe number (xcexdd) within a range from 22 to 28 and has a low glass transition point (Tg) and therefore is suitable for precision press molding. The optical glass preferably has a yield point within a range from 550xc2x0 C. to 640xc2x0 C. The optical glass of the present invention has also excellent resistivity to devitrification and, therefore, is suitable for manufacturing a preform used for precision press molding.
In the optical glass of the present invention, the above described content ranges of the respective ingredients have been selected for reasons stated below. In the following description, the content ranges of the respective ingredients are expressed in mass percent. In the present specification, the phrase xe2x80x9cbe substantially free ofxe2x80x9d means that the ingredient is not intentionally added but may be mixed as an allowable amount of impurity.
The SiO2 ingredient is an essential ingredient which works as a glass forming ingredient and is effective for improving resistance to devitrification. If the amount of this ingredient is less than 15%, this effect is insufficient whereas if the amount of this ingredient exceeds 25%, the target refractive index (nd) of the present invention cannot be achieved. The amount of this ingredient therefore is limited to the range of 15-25%. A preferable range of this ingredient is 16-24% and a more preferable range thereof is 18-22%.
The GeO2 ingredient is effective for improving resistance to devitrification and therefore may be added to the glass. Since, however, this ingredient is an expensive ingredient, a preferable range of this ingredient is 0-5%. A more preferable range of this ingredient is 0-4% and the most preferable range thereof is 0-2%.
The B2O3 ingredient is effective for improving resistance to devitrification and lowering the glass transition point (Tg). If the amount of this ingredient exceeds 5%, resistance to devitrification deteriorates rather than improves. The amount of this ingredient therefore is limited to the range of 0-5%. A preferable range of this ingredient is 0-4% and a more preferable range thereof is 0.5-2%.
The La2O3 ingredient is effective for increasing a refractive index while making the glass to one of a low dispersion characteristic. This ingredient is also effective for improving resistance to devitrification by coexisting with the B2O3 ingredient. If, however, the amount of this ingredient exceeds 5%, resistance to devitrification deteriorates rather than improves. The amount of this ingredient therefore is limited to the range of 0-5%. A preferable range of this ingredient is 0-4%.
The TiO2 ingredient is an essential ingredient which is very important for increasing the refractive index (nd). If the amount of this ingredient is less than 5%, this effect is not satisfactory whereas if the amount of this ingredient exceeds 15%, resistance to devitrification deteriorates. The amount of this ingredient therefore is limited to the range of 5-15%. A preferable range of this ingredient is 8-14% and a more preferable range thereof is 10-13%.
The ZrO2 ingredient is effective for increasing the refractive index (nd) and improving chemical durability of the glass. If the amount of this ingredient exceeds 10%, resistance to devitrification deteriorates. The amount of this ingredient therefore is limited to the range of 0-10%. A preferable range of this ingredient is 0-8% and a more preferable range thereof is 2-8%.
The Nb2O5 ingredient is an essential ingredient which is very important for satisfying the target refractive index of the present invention. If the amount of this ingredient is less than 30%, this effect is not sufficient whereas if the amount of this ingredient exceeds 50%, resistance to devitrification deteriorates. The amount of this ingredient therefore is limited to the range of 30-50%. A preferable range of this ingredient is one which exceeds 30% and is less than 50% and a more preferable range thereof is 32-48%.
The WO3 ingredient is effective for increasing the refractive index (nd) and improving resistance to devitrification. If the amount of this ingredient exceeds 5%, resistance to devitrification deteriorates rather than improves. The amount of this ingredient therefore is limited to the range of 0-5%. A preferable range of this ingredient is 0-4% and a more preferable range thereof is 0-3%.
The CaO ingredient is effective for improving resistance to devitrification and adjusting the optical constants. If the amount of this ingredient exceeds 10%, resistance to devitrification and chemical durability deteriorate. The amount of this ingredient therefore is limited to the range of 0-10%. A preferable range of this ingredient is 0-8% and, more preferably, the glass should be substantially free of this ingredient.
The BaO ingredient is effective for improving resistance to devitrification and adjusting the optical constants. If the amount of this ingredient exceeds 10%, resistance to devitrification and chemical durability deteriorate The amount of this ingredient therefore is limited to the range of 0-10%. A preferable range of this ingredient is 0-8% and a more preferable range thereof is 1-6%. For improving resistance to devitrification and adjusting the optical constants, a preferable range of total amount of CaO and BaO is 0-12%, a more preferable range of the total amount of these ingredients is 0.5-10% and the most preferable range thereof is 1-8%.
The Li2O ingredient is an essential ingredient which is effective for substantially lowering the glass transition point (Tg). If the amount of this ingredient is less than 3%, this effect is insufficient whereas if the amount of this ingredient exceeds 12%, resistance to devitrification deteriorates sharply. The amount of this ingredient therefore is limited to the range of 3-12%. A preferable range of this ingredient is 4-11% and a more preferable range thereof is 5-10%.
The Na2O ingredient is effective for improving chemical durability by the mixed alkali effect while lowering the glass transition point (Tg). If the amount of this ingredient exceeds 10%, resistance to devitrification deteriorates. The amount of this ingredient therefore is limited to the range of 0-10%. A preferable range of this ingredient is 0-8% and a more preferable range thereof is 0-6%.
The K2O ingredient is effective for improving chemical durability by the mixed alkali effect while lowering the glass transition point (Tg). If the amount of this ingredient exceeds 10%, resistance to devitrification deteriorates. The amount of this ingredient therefore is limited to the range of 0-10%. A preferable range of this ingredient is 0-8% and a more preferable range thereof is 0-6%. A preferable range of the total amount of the Li2O, Na2O and K2O ingredients is 3-32%, a more preferable range thereof is 4-24% and the most preferable range thereof is 6-16%.
The Bi2O3 ingredient is effective for lowering the glass transition point (Tg) while maintaining a high refractive index (nd). If the amount of this ingredient exceeds 15%, resistance to devitrification deteriorates. The amount of this ingredient therefore is limited to the range of 0-15%. A preferable range of this ingredient is 0-12% and, more preferably, the glass should be substantially free of this ingredient.
The Sb2O3 ingredients may be optionally added as a refining agent during melting of the glass materials. Addition of this ingredient up to 1% will suffice.
The optical glass of the present invention should preferably be free of PbO and F2 which are not suitable for an optical glass for precision press molding.